Pika Trouble
by Hunter
Summary: Professor Oak tries an experiment on Pikachu but it backfires terribly!


Hunter: Hello! Grace here! ^.~  
Master: And Kevin, her little brother. ^.^  
Hunter: That's nice. ¬.¬ Now here's a story about a-  
Master: Pikachuthatturnshugeandtriestoeatthewholeentireworld!! Bwaahahahaha!!!  
Hunter: Uhh... right... whatever...  
Master: Andalsoeats-!  
Hunter: ::covers Master's mouth:: Enough! Start the story!  
Master: Okay! ::takes a deep breath::  
Hunter: Slow enough for me to write...  
Master: ::exhales:: Rats...  
Hunter: Here we go! This is Kevin's idea not mine. He doesn't own Pokémon, the characters, or a brain.  
Master: Hey!  
Hunter: Just kidding about the brain, bro! ^.^;  
Master: Right... ¬.¬  
  


* * *

  
  
Ash was laying down on the couch inside the Pokémon center of Pallet town. Misty was playing with Togepi and Brock -- like the dumb guy he is -- was chasing after every pretty girl he saw.  
"Oh Ash!" spoke the nurse joy. Ash sat up from the couch and promptly replied, "yes?" Nurse joy smiled and continued, "Professor Oak called and asked that you go to his lab."  
"Okay. Come on Misty, Brock." When Brock came up to him, he had a big footprint on his face. "I think she likes me," he said dreamily. Ash shook his head sadly.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me, Professor?"  
"Oh, hey Ash! Why yes, I have found a way to strenghen a Pikachu's thundershock and wanted to know if you want your Pikachu to try it."  
"Hey cool! What do you think Pikachu?" asked Ash. "Pika pikachu!"  
"Pikachu said okay."  
"Okay then, you can come back in a few hours to pick him up." said Prof. Oak. "Take it easy Pikachu, see ya later," said Ash as he walked torward the door. "Pika!" said Pikachu waving.  
Prof. Oak went over to the microwave and took out a bowl of spaghettios! As he walked back to Pikachu, Prof. Oak tripped on a wire on the floor and the spaghettios spilled all over the machine where Pikachu was sitting. "Uh oh, spaghettios!" said Prof. Oak.  
"Pika?" said Pikachu as the machine started to sparkle. Prof. Oak stepped back as Pikachu started to get bigger and bigger. "Now I really want my mommy but I don't have my mommy so-" just then Prof. Oak but peed in his pants, "I need to change my pants." Prof. Oak blushed and tried to sneak away.  
"Pika!" said the tremendous Pikachu while he picked up Prof. Oak. "Wait! I still haven't changed my pants!"  
"Pi-u!" said Pikachu holding his nose and extendeding his hand with Prof. Oak away from his face. Pikachu let go of Prof. Oak and he went *splat!* on the floor. "Oh no! You killed Kenny! er, I mean Professor Oak!" said Ash as he arrived at the scene.  
  
There stood Pikachu with his head poking out of the building and Ash, Misty, Brock watching the towering Pikachu above them. "That's....big!" said Brock, admiring the sight. "You can say that again," said Misty. "That's-" *whack* "I didn't mean it!" screamed after Misty hitting Brock over the head with a mallet. Pikachu began to walk, shaking the whole floor with each step. "We gotta stop him!" screamed Ash. "Oh no! He's destroying Pallet town!" yelled Misty, pointing at Pikachu who was stepping on a house. Ash sweatdropped. "He's destroying Gary's house!" Right then Gary runs out of the house, before Pikachu stepped on it, screaming like a girl. "The Pikachu is gonna eat me! Ahhhhhhh!!!!" screamed Gary. Everyone sweatdropped. "That's Gary alright." commented Ash. "Pikaaaa!" roared Pikachu, while reaching at Gary. "Ahhhhh!!!!" screamed Gary, in a girlish way. Pikachu tossed Gary up into the air and he landed inside Pikachu's mouth.  
"BBBBUUUUUURRRRRPPPPP!!!!" All the windows cracked and buildings crumbled from the sound blast. "Whaa!!! That's disgusting!" yelled Ash as he covered his ears. "That's loud!" Yelled Misty. "What did you say!?" yelled out the now deaf Brock. "Great, now he's deaf AND blind!" said Misty. "What!?" exclaimed Brock with a confused look on his face. "We gotta stop him! Go Pikachu!...Wait a second," said Ash scratching his head, "we're trying to stop Pikachu."  
"No duh, Einstein!" said Misty, bashing Ash with her deadly mallet. "Huh!? What did you guys say!?" said a still confused and deaf Brock. Misty glared at Brock. "What!?" Misty sighed. "Nevermind." "Huh!?" Misty slapped her forehead. "I'm surrounded by idiots..."  
  
While Brock was still deaf and Ash unconcious on the ground, Pikachu started to get bored. Pikachu sat on the ground tapping it's fingers on the ground. The whole town was destroyed and the only people Pikachu had spared were his trainer and his two friends.  
Suddenly a loud rumbling was heard. It was Pikachu's stomach that was growling in hunger. "Pika Pikachu Pika! Pika Pikachu! (I'm hungry Brock! Feed me!)"  
"Huh!?"  
"Pika Pikachu!! (Feed me!!)"  
"What!?" Pikachu got mad and raised his huge paw. Pikachu quickly lowered his paw on to Brock making a loud *squish!* sound. Pikachu lifted his paw and looked at it. Bits of Brock ooze was on his paw. "Chaa!" said Pikachu as he wiped his paw on a patch of grass. "Oh no! You killed Brock!" yelled Misty followed by a small pause. "I never liked him anyway." Ash sat up. "Where am I? What am I? Ahh!! What happened to Pikachu!?"  
"Don't you remember you dimwit! Pikachu got bigger and just squished Brock!"  
"Pikachu squished Brock!?" A small pause followed. "I never liked him anyway. He had girl issues."  
"Pikaaaa!!!" cried the Pikachu as it pointed at its mouth and rubbed its stomach. "Hey! I can do that too!" Ash tried to rub his stomach and point at his mouth at the same time but ended up poking his eye. "Aaahh!! It hurts!! It stings!! Aaaahhh!!!" Misty slapped him upside the head and yelled at him for his stupid act of...umm.. stupidness.  
"Pikachu! Pika pika pikachu chu pikachu chu pikaaa!! (You suck! I'm going to Celadon where there's more fun!!" And so the humongous Pikachu ran off while Misty continued to beat the crap out of Ass-I mean! Ash Ketchup, er Ketchum...  
  


To Be Continued....

  
  


* * *

  
Hunter: Well, what do you think? Is it worth continuing? I dunno... it's up to you!  
Master: Yeah!  
Hunter: Review and make the 9 year old the one who came up with this story happy!  
Master: Yeah!  
Hunter: And donate a brain to him when you can!  
Master: Yeah!- I mean- Hey!!  
Hunter: Heh... ^.^;  



End file.
